Sing a Song of Wiggles (video)
Sing a Song of Wiggles is a thirtieth Wiggles 2008 continuation of the 2007 Pop Go the Wiggles. Song and Rhyme List # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Sing A Song Of Sixpence # Roses Are Red # Over in the Meadow # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # Wash the Dishes # Rub a Dub Dub # A Dillar, A Dollar # She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain # Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys # Old King Cole (Fiddlers) # Humpty Dumpty # Black Velvet Band # Curly Locks # Turkey in the Straw - featuring Troy Cassar-Daley # Jack Be Nimble # Old King Cole (Guitarists) # One, Two Buckle My Shoe # Rock-A-Bye Baby # This Little Piggy # I'm A Little Teapot # Jack Be Slow # Baa, Baa, Black Sheep # Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down # Old King Cole (Trumpeters) # Little Boy Blue # Two Little Dickie Birds # Gee Up Neddy to the Fair # Polly Put The Kettle On # Ride A Cock Horse To Banburry Cross # I Have a Dog Named Dandy # One, Two, Three, Four, Five # Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark # Hot Cross Buns # Jill Be Nimble # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Old Mother Hubbard # To Market # What Are Little Boys and Girls Made Of? # Dr. Foster # The Boll Weevil Song # Jill Be Slow # Boys And Girls Come Out To Play # Hush Baby, My Doll, I Pray You Don't Cry # Hush Little Baby # Nursery Rhyme Medley Bonus Song Rub a Dub Dub with the Soap in a Tub Gallery See here Promo Pictures OverintheMeadowPromoPicture.jpg|Sam in promo picture of Over in the Meadow OverintheMeadowPromoPicture2.jpg|Sam in promo picture #2 of Over in the Meadow OverintheMeadowPromoPicture3.jpg|Sam in promo picture #3 of Over in the Meadow HumptyDumptyPromoPicture.jpg|Sam in promo picture of "Humpty Dumpty" OldMacDonaldHadaFarmPromoPicture.jpg|"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" OldMacDonaldHadaFarmPromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff as Old MacDonald SingaSongofSixpence-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sing a Song of Sixpence" SingaSongofSixpence-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff as blackbird SingaSongofWigglesPoster.jpg|DVD and CD Poster HumptyDumptyPromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of Humpty Dumpty She'llBeComingRoundTheMountainPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture of She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam and Ben the Sheep in "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" promo picture Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam and Ben the Sheep in "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep" promo picture #2 Trivia *In "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Jeff plays the air drums with drumsticks. *"Over in the Meadow" was originally played in a Red Nose Day 2008 video clip as background music. *Jeff's farmer outfit was re-used in this video for "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" as Old MacDonald. *This video is the sequel to Pop Go The Wiggles. Released Dates Australia: September 4, 2008 America: October 7, 2008 UK: July 10, 2008 Plot Caterina dances and turns a jack-in-the-box. The Wiggles pop out and introduce themselves. Sam is dressed like a prince. Anthony is a buzzing bee. Murray is a rock-n-roll singer. Jeff is dressed like a farmer, so let's get ready to sing the first song. Song #1: Old MacDonald Had a Farm Jeff is Old MacDonald. Sam sings the main part off camera, and Jeff sings the E-I-E-I-O part. Sam play the animals. Song #2: Sing a Song of Sixpence Sam Sings. Anthony and Rebecca are the king and queen. Clare is the maid and the puppet blackbirds. Song #3: Anthony recites Roses Are Red Song #4: Over in the Meadow A counting song. Look for the Ben Fish! Dorothy introduces the next song about Mary. Song #5: Mary, Mary Quite Contrary Dorothy is With Mary and she does ballet with some of the other girls. Song #6: Jeff recites Wash the Dishes and then gives everyone three kisses. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Song #7: Rub a Dub Dub Anthony is the butcher. Jeff is the baker. Ben is the candlestick maker. Song #8: Sam recites A Dillar, A Dollar. Song #9: She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain Lyn is the carriage driver and wears a western outfit. The Wiggles ride horses, and the mascots dance. Song #10: Murray recites Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys Song #11: Old King Cole The Fiddlers are the Irish dancing girls with fiddles. Song #12: Anthony recites Humpty Dumpty and then says, "You know what happened next. They couldn't put humpty together again." Song #13: Humpty Dumpty Sam sings the rhyme. Captain is Humpty Dumpty. Dorothy says here's a story about a handsome prince. Greg arrives and greets Dorothy. Dorothy briefs everyone about the story. The prince meets a lady with a black velvet band. Then the princess has gone missing, but the prince goes to find her. Now for the detailed story. Song #9: Black Velvet Band Captain Feathersword narrates the story. Sam sings the main verses, and each of the folks in the story takes a verse as well. Anthony is the butcher. Fernando is the bicycle maker. Caterina is the florist. Then the prince reaches the princess (Carolyn Ferrie - yep, the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur) and serenades her. They then proceed to dance. The princess even sings a verse. Song #14: Anthony recites Curly Locks. Song #15: The Turkey in the Straw (From The "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" Album) - featuring Troy Cassar-Daley Jeff is the Turkey. Song #16: Jack Be Nimble Anthony recites this as Jack does a jump. Song #17: Old King Cole (Remake) Fernando, Caterina, and Mario arrive and play guitar. Song #18: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Each of the Wiggles recites a verse. Captain finishes it up. Song #19: Rock-A-Bye Baby Dsm sings, and Dorothy dance. And there's an actual baby in the cradle. Song #20: This Little Piggy Murray recites this rhyme. Song #21: I'm a Little Teapot Captain, and Dorothy sing verses. Song #22 Jack Be Slow Anthony recites and Jack does a handstand and turns around on his hands. Song #23: Baa Baa Black Sheep Sam sings the song. Ben is the black sheep. Song #24: Jeff recites Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down Song #25: Old King Cole (Trumpet Remake) Song #26: Sam recites Little Boy Blue Song #27: Two Little Dickie Birds The Wiggles are dressed like Elvis with their shaky white clothes and colored capes. Song #28: Murray recites Gee Up Neddy to the Fair Song #29: Polly Put The Kettle On Dorothy sings the song. Lyn is Polly. Emily is Suki. Sam and Captain arrive on horses and meet Dorothy. They intro the next song. Song #22: Ride A Cock-Horse To Banburry Cross Sam and Dorothy sing the song. Captain Feathersword rides to the castle and see the fine lady (Kristy). They dance and then Captain returns and sings a verse. Song #30: Anthony recites I Have A dog named Dandy. Song #31:One, Two, Three, Four, Five Sam sings a verse. Dorothy sings as well. Song #32: Murray recites Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark Song #33: Hot Cross Buns Dorothy and Captain Feathersword sing verses. Song #34: Jill Be Nimble - Anthony recites this.Jill does a cartwheel flip and then jumps over the candlestick. Song #35: It's Raining, It's Pouring Sam sings the main verse. Jeff is sleeping. Each of the Wiggles takes a turn dancing. Sam introduces the next song. Song #36: Old Mother Hubbard Sam sings the song. Song #37: Sam recites To Market. Song #38: The Wiggles are dressed in their regular clothes for this song. Song #39: Dorothy sings off-camera. Caterina, Larissa and Naomi play the instruments. Song #40: Anthony recites Dr. Foster Song #41: The Boll Weevil Song Jeff and Anthony narrates the story. Captain Feathersword is the boll weevil. Song #42: Jill Be Slow. Anthony recites this rhyme. Jill does some back walkovers. Song #43: Come Out To Play Sam sings this one. Dorothy dances in the middle while the boys and girls are next to her dancing. Jeff recites a verse of Hush Little Baby. Song #44: Hush Little Baby Dorothy sings this song to a baby dinosaur in a swing basket. Song #45: Nursery Rhymes Megamix Medley Remix (Bonus Feature) - Instrumental Caterina dances. She winds up the box and Old Man Jeff pops out. Then other dancers and Wiggles join her. Medley Songs featured - This Old Man, Hey Diddle Diddle, See Saw Margery Daw, Miss Susie, Frere Jacques, Little Bo Peep. Caterina finishes with a split. The credits features a short gag reel and Over In The Meadow plays again. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:2008 DVDs